


The One With the Cave

by WardenRoot



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Set before they got together but after they started being friendly, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenRoot/pseuds/WardenRoot
Summary: Ava and Sara have to seek shelter when they find themselves in the middle of a snowy forest with no way of getting home





	The One With the Cave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4AlarmFirecracker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4AlarmFirecracker/gifts).



> @4AlarmFirecracker was offended one of my other fics didn't have Ava touching Sara's abs so this exists now  
> Thank you so much @Notabeautifullittlefool for being an amazing beta ♥

Ava stares with wide eyes and a half open mouth as a pair of very angry blue eyes are looking straight at her. From the water. The water in the middle of the snow filled forest they are in. The water that Ava had pushed Sara into to push her away from an incoming knife. Sara takes out a knife of her own and for just a moment Ava’s pretty sure it’s being aimed at her, before Sara releases it and there’s a thump behind her. Ava turns around to look at the body of her would be assailant, too busy looking at Sara to remember there was an attacker still alive. When she turns back Sara is halfway up from the water.

“Ava, what the hell!” she exclaims, shaking her hands as if that will make the water go away.

“I- There was a knife.” Sara stares at her with a raised eyebrow. “It was coming straight for you. I had to do something!”

“You couldn’t push me somewhere there _wasn’t_ water?” Sara breathes hard through her nose and clenches her jaw.

“Sorry,” Ava mumbles sheepishly, looking away from her.

“Just use your courier and get us to the Waverider. I’m going to kill my team if they’ve used up all the hot water.” At least she isn’t talking about killing Ava, which Ava is very grateful for.

“Right,” she says, moving to press the familiar buttons on her wrist but frowning when her fingers just find skin. She looks down at a too bare wrist. “Just one problem.” Sara turns to her immediately, narrowing her eyes. “I seem to have lost my courier,” she says, screwing up her face, not looking forward to Sara’s reaction.

“You lo-” Sara sighs in frustration and pinches the bridge of her nose. “How the hell are we supposed to get out of here? We arrived with that courier!”

Ava flinches and screws up her face once more. “I’m aware,” she says.

“Just, help me look for it,” Sara says, quickly starting to move around in the snow. Ava immediately starts looking with her and they spend a little while looking for it with no luck.

“It’s not here,” Ava sighs, having given up on finding it.

“It has to be, we can’t get back without it.”

“I’m sure one of our teams will locate us…”

“They better,” Sara grumbles. “Let’s look for shelter, I’m gonna freeze to death in these clothes.” Sara retrieves her knife and starts walking without waiting for Ava, who quickly hurries after her.

They don’t have to search for long to find a suitable cave, but to Ava it feels like hours. It’s been weeks since she’s had a fight with Sara, but now Sara’s doing a pretty good job of ignoring her. The cave is decently deep and twists a little after the entrance, giving them more shelter from the biting cold of the wind. Ava doesn’t know what deity is looking out for them - really she’d say none considering how they got into this situation - but they find some dry logs inside the cave that they can use to start a fire.

Sara starts stripping out of her wet clothes the moment they’re inside the cave and really Ava should have expected it, the wet clothes would only make the cold worse, but she’s still taken by surprise.

“Are you gonna get that fire going or what?” Sara asks, annoyance clear in her voice. Ava swallows and forces her eyes away from Sara and onto the logs in her hands. She finds some rocks to make a pit for the fire then quickly moves some of the logs into it. She gets the fire started when Sara’s down to her underwear, save for the tank she’s currently trying to get over her head.

“Stupid clothing,” she hears Sara mutter, before Sara turns her eyes on Ava. “Some help, Agent Sharpe?”

“Right.” Ava jumps to her feet and walks over to Sara. She gingerly reaches her hands out to grab the hem of the tank, and almost pulls them back when she feels the biting cold of it. Worry suddenly overtakes her - Sara’s been wearing those cold clothes for quite a while now. Her hand brushes Sara’s skin as she untangles the tank and the small contact affirms that Sara’s skin is indeed way colder than acceptable temperatures.

“Thank you,” Sara sighs when she’s finally free from it.

Sara reaches for the hem of her sports bra next and Ava spins around as soon as she notices, cheeks going pink from something unrelated to the cold. Suddenly realizing that Sara’s going to be _naked_ in the cave, Ava quickly starts unbuttoning her blazer.

“Here, put this on,” she says as she turns around, holding the blazer out in Sara’s general direction, looking anywhere but at Sara.

“Thanks,” Sara says, her voice amused underneath her slightly clattering teeth, quickly grabbing the blazer.

Ava nods and sits down in front of the fire, leaning her back against the wall. The ground is cold, but not much colder than everywhere else, and the fire is starting to slowly but surely warm up the small space around them. Sara appears in her line of sight, and before Ava can properly process it, Sara drops down into her lap, leaning her back against Ava’s front.

“You push me in the water, you warm me up,” Sara says, making Ava roll her eyes. “I’m cold,” she whispers a few seconds later, wrapping her arms around herself as she tries to lean further into Ava.

Ava hesitantly reaches around her with her arms. One of her hands brush against Sara’s and she’s again shocked by exactly how cold Sara is, not showing much sign of the extent of it. Ava supposes that’s exactly what she should expect from an ex-assassin.

In an attempt to warm her - because Sara _has_ to get warm, Ava fears what might happen if she doesn’t - Ava places her hands on Sara’s arms and starts rubbing up and down as fast as she can.

Sara lets out a sound of approval and turns her head to bury it in Ava’s neck, her cold forehead pressing into Ava’s throat. “Sleepy,” she mumbles drowsily, somehow pressing herself even further against Ava.

“No, fuck, Sara stay with me,” Ava pleads, still trying to get warmth back in Sara’s arms. Sara makes a noncommittal sound in response.

“Did you just swear?” Sara asks, amusement mixed in with drowsiness.

“Yes?” Ava really doesn’t see the issue, has Sara never heard her swear before?

Sara giggles. She reaches a hand out for one of Ava’s, making it stop its motions as she pulls it to her front. She absentmindedly starts toying with Ava’s fingers. With a start Ava realizes that while she put the blazer on, Sara never buttoned it.

“What’s so funny?” Ava asks, eager to keep Sara talking so she doesn’t fall asleep. (She also wouldn’t mind hearing Sara’s adorable giggle again, but that’s a thought for when Sara isn’t freezing to death.)

“I’ve never heard you swear before,” Sara answers, still a light giggle in her voice.

“I swear!” Ava doesn’t know why she’s so offended by Sara’s statement.

Sara snorts. “Like small swearing, you say things like hell or heck, I’ve never heard you say something like fuck.”

Ava lets out an indignant huff at the comment. Without thinking about it she moves the hand still on Sara’s arm to one of her thighs, continuing the process of warming her up. Sara continues playing with the fingers on her left hand and Ava’s surprised by how good it feels.

“It’s hot.” Ava’s entire body stills at Sara’s words. “You swearing, _properly_ swearing.” Sara says it so easily, voice still drowsy, as if the words aren’t meant to have an effect on Ava - which they most definitely do.

Sara’s hands stop playing with her fingers, pushing her hand down to Sara’s - very bare - stomach instead. Ava’s breath hitches as she feels Sara’s soft skin under her palm and is once more reminded of how naked Sara is. Naked save for _Ava’s_ blazer.

She keeps her hand still for several seconds, not knowing what she should do. After what feels like an eternity, she slowly starts moving her hand, using only the pads of her fingers to travel across Sara’s skin.

“So sleepy,” Sara murmurs, rubbing her head against Ava’s chest.

“Please stay awake, you can’t fall asleep,” Ava pleads, desperately thinking about a way to keep her awake.

“I’ll stay awake if you swear again.”

Ava’s coughs at Sara’s unexpected words. “What?”

“You heard me.”

“I can’t just swear on command.”

“Why not? It’s easy, just say fuck.” Sara shrugs, and Ava feels her shoulder moving against her torso.

“Maybe to you. I can’t say fuck just for the sake of it.” Sara giggles again and Ava’s happy she managed to work it in, if only to hear that sound again. “There, now you have to stay awake.”

“Fine, but only because a pretty girl asked me to.” Ava feels heat rush to her cheeks at Sara’s words.

The conversation dies out as Sara rearranges herself slightly against Ava. Ava’s attention is once more drawn to her hand on Sara’s belly, still moving in gentle circles around it. The warmth from the fire along with Ava’s embrace has started getting some proper warmth back into Sara’s body, and her abs are a comfortable temperature underneath her fingers. She presses down slightly with her fingers and slowly drags them over each of Sara's well defined abs, repeats the process back down, holding back a groan as she does so. After, she runs a single finger up through the line in the middle of her abs, before repeating the process for every line running across, amazed at the toned muscles.

After a little while of repeating the pattern Sara starts lightly humming into her neck. Ava can feel the vibrations from Sara’s mouth and closes her eyes for a moment, lost in the feel of Sara against her. She bends her fingers slightly so she’s pressing down against Sara’s belly with her nails. She drags her nails from right underneath Sara’s abs all the way up until she’s right underneath her breasts, then all the way back down. When she drags them up again she hears a slight change in Sara’s breath as it comes out quicker and more uneven. Ava tenses, and stops the movement of her hand when it’s right above Sara’s abs.

“Don’t stop,” Sara whispers, and Ava’s hand starts moving again on its own, scratching back down her abs.

The next time she drags them up, just before she’s about to stop and move them the other way, Sara’s lips touch her skin. She doesn’t think it’s on purpose, Sara’s mouth is half open but it’s not doing anything other than breathing out air on Ava’s - too warm considering their circumstances - skin. Still, it catches Ava completely off guard, and instead of stopping and switching direction like her fingers are _supposed_ to do, they drag all the way up until they’re stopped by Sara’s breast that Ava is now practically holding in her hand.

She freezes again, unsure of what the protocol is for accidentally grabbing your friend/colleague-that-you-maybe-have-a-crush-on’s breast. Yet here she is, fingers spread out around Sara’s breast, palm not even an inch away from resting on it. She should move away, should go sit on the other side of the cave and wait for one of their teams to find them. But Sara’s cold. Sure she’s warmer, but it really wouldn’t be safe to leave her on her own after the day she’s had. Clearly the best place for Ava to be is around her. Right?

Sara pressing her mouth more firmly against her neck - this time clearly on purpose - brings her out of her thoughts.

“You stopped again,” Sara murmurs against her skin, making Ava shiver at the feel of her moving lips.

Ava rests her palm on top of Sara’s breast and curls her fingers in on themselves as she drags her nails up it. Sara lets out an approving sound at the action. She uncurls her fingers and one of her nails drags across Sara’s nipple.

A low moan escapes Sara’s lips. “My thighs are cold,” she says, and Ava’s pretty sure she feels her lips turn up in a smirk.

“I should, um, warm them up. Since I’m the reason they’re cold and everything.” Sara nods at Ava’s words, rubbing her nose against her neck.

Sara’s thighs are not cold. In fact, Ava’s pretty sure they’re warmer than they usually are. Still, Sara had complained, so obviously Ava should try to help. Her right hand is still resting on one of Sara’s thighs where it had stopped earlier, but now she moves it to where Sara’s legs are resting against each other. She slowly drags the tip of her fingers up it. Not even halfway up Sara lets her legs fall open. Ava’s motions stopping due to Sara’s actions is turning into a pattern.

“So cold,” Sara complains, widening her legs even more.

Ava takes a deep breath and slowly resumes the motion of her fingers, moving them inwards as she drags them upwards. The higher they go, the warmer the skin underneath them becomes, until she stops just before the apex of Sara’s thighs, feels warmth radiating from it. Sara opens her mouth even more so she can scratch her teeth against Ava’s skin. Ava closes her eyes at the action and moves her hand the last couple of inches, shivering as she makes contact with the warm wetness between Sara’s thighs.

Sara moans as she pushes her fingers between her folds. She drags them up to her clit, and just as she makes contact, Sara bites lightly down on her skin.

“Fuck,” Ava breathes, and Sara whimpers at the word. She presses firmly down with the pads of her fingers and rubs slow circles around Sara’s clit.

The tip of Sara’s tongue makes contact with Ava’s skin, and she moves one of her hands to grab onto Ava’s that is currently just resting on her breast. She pushes Ava’s fingers to her nipple as she squeezes her hand, making Ava squeeze down on her breast. Ava takes her nipple in between her middle and index fingers, squeezing again as she picks up speed with the hand working at Sara’s clit. Sara’s hand moves from covering hers to gripping at her forearm as her kisses against Ava’s neck turns into panting. Sara’s grip on Ava’s arm tightens as she comes, head burying itself in Ava’s neck. Ava slows down her fingers but is unsure of what to do with her hands now that Sara has finished, doesn’t know what Sara’s planning to do next.

She’s saved from having to figure it out when Sara unexpectedly turns in her lap so she’s straddling Ava’s thighs. She slides Ava’s blazer off of her own shoulders then cups Ava’s face, pulls her in for a kiss Ava’s all too happy to take part in.

“I’m still cold,” she whispers against Ava’s lips. “I think I need some proper skin to skin contact.”

Ava nods. That sounds reasonable, skin to skin contact is a good way to counteract hypothermia. Sara’s hands drop down to unbutton her shirt and Ava suddenly realizes how clothed she is compared to Sara. Eager to change that, she pushes out from the cave wall when Sara’s hands move to pull her shirt down her arms. Sara wastes no time moving to the clasp of her bra. It’s gone as quickly as her shirt had been, thrown somewhere on the ground as Sara moves her lips back to Ava’s neck, pushing Ava into the wall at the action.

Ava gasps at the coldness and roughness of the stone at her back but quickly forgets about it as Sara’s lips travel down to her chest. Sara scratches the top of her breast with her teeth before she pulls back.

“Lie down,” Sara growls, pulling back as she lets hungry eyes trail down Ava’s body.

Ava just barely has enough thought to pull her shirt with her as she turns, laying it out behind her back. As soon as she lays down Sara’s back on top of her, head dropping to her breast. She wraps her mouth around a nipple as her hands travel down to her pants, quickly undoing them. Ava groans as Sara’s hand makes its way into her pants just as her tongue flicks her nipple.

“I thought you wanted proper skin to skin contact,” Ava gasps.

Sara pulls her head up and bites her lip as she looks down at her. She looks at where her hand is buried in Ava’s pants, lightly scratches her fingers against her folds, then quickly pulls her hand out. “Good point, _Agent Sharpe_ ,” Sara smirks as she shuffles down Ava’s body and eagerly grabs the waistband of her pants.

It doesn’t take long until she’s completely naked. Sara grabs her legs and lightly pushes them apart, licking her lips as she watches them move. She settles herself between them and pushes her tongue between Ava’s folds without warning. Ava’s hips jerk as she lets her head fall to the ground, squeezing her eyes shut. Sara licks the length of her folds a couple of times before she wraps her lips around her clit, mimicking her actions on Ava’s nipple. Ava’s hand wraps itself in Sara’s hair, pushing her head even closer. Sara happily works her towards her climax, licking and sucking at her clit.

“Fuck,” Ava breathes as she feels herself getting closer. At the word Sara whimpers and sucks harder on Ava’s clit than she’s done up until now. It’s enough to push Ava over the edge, and she swears again as she clenches the hand in Sara’s hair and stills her hips.

When she opens her eyes, she just barely catches Sara’s hand moving to her ear as Sara sits up on her knees.

“I’m here,” is all she says, and Ava’s eyes widen. After a moment’s pause Sara offers directions to where they are to whoever she’s speaking to. Ava doesn’t move until she once more presses a finger to her ear.

“Ho- how long have they been trying to talk to you?” she asks slowly, blinking at her.

“For the past like three minutes?” Sara responds, scrunching up her face in thought.

“Sara!” Ava exclaims, pushing her knee against Sara’s side.

“What? I was doing something important,” she drawls, bending down over Ava’s body so she can kiss her. Ava moans at the taste of herself on Sara’s lips, and quickly forgets about what just happened. Until Sara pulls back again. “They’ll be here in a few minutes, better get dressed,” Sara pouts, pulling back completely. Ava lets her head fall to the ground with a groan.

 

When they board the Waverider they’re both quickly ushered to the medbay. Ava tries to reason that Sara was the one with the hypothermia and she’s fine, but is promptly pushed into one of the chairs by Sara. She sighs when Gideon gives them both the all clear, more relieved that Sara’s okay than herself. The team scatters around them as they no longer have to be worried about their captain, leaving Sara and Ava alone. Ava bites her lip as she looks at Sara and involuntarily thinks back to the cave.

“So, you think I’m pretty?” Ava curses herself at the words tumbling out of her mouth.

“I never said that,” Sara says, narrowing her eyes in thought.

“Yes, you did,” Ava sputters, caught off guard by Sara’s denial.

“Nope, no memory of it.” Ava’s about to respond when Sara moves closer. “You know, I’m not feeling too well. Maybe the cold affected me more than I thought.”

Worry suddenly takes over Ava’s thoughts, not noticing how Sara reaches a hand out for her shirt. “Do you need Gideon to-”

“I think maybe I need some more skin to skin contact, I’m sure that’ll warm me right up and jog my memory.”

Ava’s brain short circuits at Sara’s words. “That makes sense,” Ava stutters, even though Sara’s clearly fine. Sara smirks and grabs her hand, pulling her with her out of the medbay.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [@wardenroot](http://wardenroot.tumblr.com)


End file.
